


Pre ORC Jitters

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're about to take the stage and they're both feeling a bit nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre ORC Jitters

Sean stood with his back to the door, looking down idly at the papers that were strewn all over the desktop. He’d been shown in here when he asked for a few minutes alone, though it was his sincerest hope that he wouldn’t be alone for long.

He could hear the fans even from this secluded spot. They sounded almost like thunder. Rumbling… occasionally laughing. A squirm of fear hit his stomach and he sighed.

He didn’t turn around when he heard the door behind him open, and smiled happily when a pair of lively hands began fussing with his shirt collar from behind.

“This is all twisty, dude,” complained a well-loved voice.

Sean spun, and reached, and clutched all at the same time, and in seconds he was enfolding an armful of Elijah Wood. An armful of laughing Elijah Wood.

“Oh, my god,” Sean half moaned. His face fell forward onto Elijah’s shoulder, then turned to nuzzle his neck. “Oh my god, I haven’t seen you in months!”

“Ten days,” Elijah murmured. “Ten days, Seanie.” But he smiled and Sean could tell from the way his whole body relaxed and molded itself, snug and tight, against his that Elijah was just as happy as he that it hadn’t been any longer.

He closed his eyes and rocked Elijah’s body slowly, and for a long time they stood this way, savoring the closeness. Then, with a sigh, Sean eased back from their embrace.

“Damn,” he breathed softly.

“What?”

“Oh, I’m sick of this.”

His fingers carded through Elijah’s unruly hair, but his eyes focused somewhere over Elijah’s shoulder. He looked down at the face he loved and shook his head.

“I don’t want to let you go, Elijah. I’m tired of seeing you every ten days… and that’s when we’re lucky. I’m tired of spending months apart when one of us leaves town. I’m tired of lying in bed wanting you… missing you.”

“Sean, c’mon, man. Don’t do this. You know we have to wait.” Elijah intoned, his voice reasonable. “You know the girls are too young yet.”

Sean leaned against the desk, his big hands moved up and down Elijah’s sides. “I love touching you,” he half-whispered. “It hurts to say goodbye and not know when I’ll touch you again. It’s getting harder and harder, Elijah.”

Elijah’s arms wound around his neck. “Damn, dude,” he grinned. “Parts of this conversation are getting’ me horny!”

Sean opened his mouth to speak… then stopped and burst into helpless laughter. “Oh my god,” he squeaked. “You’re impossible.”

Elijah snickered. “Impossible, am I. You don’t see me for ten days and I’m barely through the door before you make with the whining?”

Sean’s glance was sheepish.

“And why? Hmmm?” He dug his fingers into Sean’s ribs, eliciting a fit of laughter. “I’ll TELL you why, Irish.” He reached up and grabbed two handfuls of Sean’s curls. As he spoke, he moved Sean’s head gently back and forth: “Because you’re nervous about this gig. Because it fucking worries you that we’re all together and the fans have set a big store by this event because of it, and you feel responsible for making them AAAAAALL happy.”

“But tonight,” Elijah rumbled, looking hard into Sean’s eyes. “Tonight that is NOT your job!”

“No?” Sean asked, grabbing his wrists. “That IS my hair you’re yanking on, Elwood.”

“NEVER. THE. LESS.” Elijah chanted, still shaking Sean’s head around.

Sean laughed again. “OK. OK. What IS my job tonight then. I know you’re dying to tell me.”

“Your job tonight is to make ME happy. Never mind them. They’ll be happy if we hug once or twice and look all sappy at each other.”

Sean nodded soberly. “I can manage that.”

Elijah released Sean’s hair and waved his index finger under Sean’s nose. “Nooooo fucking ANGST!”

Sean burst into laughter again, and Elijah smiled. He gently cradled Sean’s face between his two hands and leaned close to him. “No angst,” he whispered, and pressed his lips against Sean’s, leaning into him, pressing him hard against the desk behind him.

“Mmmmm,” Sean moaned softly. “Any special instructions on how to make YOU happy?” His arms wound around Elijah’s waist.

Elijah leaned back and looked at Sean in complete silence, his hands still cradling Sean’s face.

After a very long moment, Sean began to squirm. “Lij,” he begged hoarsely. His knees trembling.

“What.”

“You’re using your ‘smoldery’ face on me.”

“I have no such face.”

“You do, and you’re using it on me right this second.”

“Cope.”

"Jesus, baby, I'm trying! But the smoldery face is an irresistible force."

“What exactly does my smoldery face do?”

“Well, that’s the odd part,” Sean said. “You’re the one who smolders. But I’M the one who breaks into a sweat.”

“You sweating?”

Sean laughed quietly. “If my body is any yardstick, it’s 110 degrees in here.”

“Shhh,” Elijah demanded. “Hush.”

Sean stood as calmly as he could as his young lover studied him with passionate intensity. After a moment Elijah sighed softly and lowered his hands.

“You could stay with me tonight,” he whispered.

“Done. What else?”

Elijah’s head shook slowly. “That’s it, dude. Just stay with me. I know it’s hard for you to get away for a whole night. It’s like a gift.”

“For me too, babe.”

Their kiss was tender, but Elijah’s hands clutched tight handfuls of Sean’s jacket, releasing him only reluctantly.

The noise from outside seemed to grow in intensity and there was a soft knock at the door.

“Mr. Astin?” a young voice queried from behind the door. “We’re ready.”

Sean grinned at Elijah. “Ready?”

“Ready.”

Sean laid his hand gently on the back of Elijah’s neck, and they moved toward the door together.

\- end -


End file.
